To Talk of Many Things
by drama-princess
Summary: Lily Evans was, to put it mildly, rather displeased to find that James Potter's Head Boy alongside her. Yet a few hours and the Room of Requirement later, she's agreed to go out with him.


**To Talk of Many Things  
  
**by drama-princess  


  
A/N: Harry Potter and all associated characters and situations are property of J.K. Rowling. I am making absolutely no money off of this, which is really too bad, as I am addicted to books and can't feed that little problem as I should be able to.   
  
In addition:  
  
This odd little bit of . . . fluff? was written in response to a challenge. Only I seemed to have forgone the discussion on homework, but I wanted the darn thing done. My apologies for the disconnected nature of the piece-- it's really, er. . . interesting. Or crap. Whichever you prefer.   
  
This has a small bit of slashiness between Remus and Sirius, but there's nothing too big, I s'pose.   
  
Oh, and dedicated to Nita (She's a Star), who CAN write, and who we love (NSOC) just as she is.  


~-~  


  


_The time has come, The Walrus said, to talk of many things. Of shoes, and ships, and sailing wax, and cabbages and kings.   
  
_~-~  
  


  
I _loathe _you.   
  
I. . . er, I despise you?   
  
There was an audible groan from the rapidly expanding knot of students that surrounded James Potter and Lily Evans. Sirius Black seemed to be making the most noise, blowing raspberries in a distinctly Peeves-like fashion every time Lily made a particularly scathing remark. He only smirked at the deadly looks James was busy sending his way in between dazzling repartee. Prongs may have been dead gone on Evans, but that didn't mean that he, Sirius Phineas Black, had to go swooning over every bit of fluff that tottered his way.   
  
What's going on? Remus Lupin appeared at his elbow, glancing over Sirius's shoulder to take a peek at the scene. Ah, they're at it again?  
  
Prongs is losing desperately, Sirius informed Remus confidentially. He's really lost his head this time, Moony. I reckon we'll have to go drop him in the lake.   
  
In January? Peter cut in, his light eyes widening at the thought. He shivered. But that'd be cold!  
  
Elementary, my dear Wormtail, Sirius said haughtily, running a hand lazily through his dark hair.   
  
I have no idea who thought it was a good idea to introduce you to Muggle culture, Remus murmured, a smile playing about his lips.   
  
You're such a-- a-- haven't you lot got anything better to do? Lily demanded fiercely, turning on her heel to face a loudly giggling trio of girls. Two bright red spots had appeared high on her pale cheeks, and her eyes were dangerously flashing a brilliant emerald green. James appeared to be debating if the row was worth seeing Lily in top form.   
  
Sirius announced loudly, throwing an arm around Remus's shoulders. We don't. But thanks for asking, Evans.   
  
Piss off, Lily said icily, leading the three girls to gasp and Sirius to smirk. I don't know what kind of barking lunatic--  
  
Sirius snickered audibly at this, and Remus dug his elbow into Sirius's side. Peter let out a slightly nervous laugh and, in his confusion, stepped on Alice Longbottom's foot. He quickly recovered himself, though, and exchanged a wink with Sirius.   
  
Lily sent them a suspicious glare, but continued. Decided to make you Head Boy, but look-- somebody was stupid enough to give you power, so if I catch one hex-- one toe out of line, Potter-- She shook her finger at James, who looked torn between snatching it to kiss it and being insulted.  
  
And McGonagall speaks, Peter quipped as Remus smiled faintly and worked his way out from under Sirius's arm. Getting pretty deadly, isn't it, Moony? Say, have you studied your History of Magic yet? I'll quiz you?  
  
Yeah, sure, Remus said absently, his eyes wandering over to Sirius, who had turned back to watch the match with a growing mischievous look that boded danger for all involved. Er, why not?   
  
Don't worry, Peter said reassuringly. What's the worst that can happen?   
  
Remus threw him a doubting look. Do you really want to know?  
  
~-~  
  
You know, Evans, if you'd just give me a chance--  
  
A chance? A _chance? _  
  
Oh, you're so high and mighty now that you're Head Girl!  
  
This coming from the man who practically awarded himself the Order of Merlin because he _didn't_ rig the first years's beds?  
  
At least I don't string along a bloke who's just trying to get a friendly cup of coffee!  
  
And you honestly think that after sixty-two refusals I'm going to change my mind, drop my knickers, and say take me, James Potter, I'm yours?'  
  
. . . will you?  
  
Oh, for Merlin's sake!  
  
Because, you know, I wouldn't want that.   
  
Oh, right. Because you're so kind and caring now.   
  
I've always appreciated a girl for her mind, Evans.   
  
Right. And this room is--  
  
Lily came to a dead halt in the midst of her tirade, staring up at a shining gold door that had suddenly appeared in the corridor. In spite of throwing his hand out and stopping himself, James still managed to get a lungful of Lily's perfume as he slid up right behind her.   
  
What is this place? Lily asked, her angry tone having subsided into a puzzled curiosity. She lifted a hand carefully to the doorknob, evidently intrigued by what she saw.  
  
James asked, still slightly dazed by the scent of gardenias that filled his nose. Dunno. Haven't seen it   
  
Lily sent him a doubtful look over her shoulder. It's just funny, that's all. Her voice changed into a brisk, cheerful one without any emotion in it. I think we ought to investigate.  
  
James asked hopefully.   
  
Don't get a swelled head-- oh, wait--  
  
James growled, folding his arms and glaring weakly at her.   
  
We're Head Boy and Girl. We might as well get used to it.  
  
James said, momentarily deflated.   
  
And don't call me Lily, came the cool reply as the door swung open. It's Evans for you, Potter.   
  
~-~  
  
Sirius. . . Black? Sirius Black. . . do you have a minute?   
  
Sirius turned to see a frizzy-haired Ravenclaw puttering towards him, her flyaway auburn curls heading every each way as she struggled to keep her books in her arms. Aurg-- Aurora-- something.   
  
he called out, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. Close enough, anyway.   
  
Auriga-- that was it-- Sinistra managed to catch her breath as she neared him, still panting slightly.   
  
Ran. . . all the way from the Astronomy tower, she said, panting a little. D'you mind if I ask you a favor? Your cousin Bellatrix has. . . my star chart. . . and she says--  
  
Sirius growled low in his throat. Where is she? he asked curtly. Auriga swallowed a big gulp of air and continued to pant. Oh, fine, catch your breath first.   
  
Auriga shook her head rapidly. No-- she said she'd burn it and I spent ages-- she's by the Great Hall with Rudolphus.   
  
Sirius said darkly, rolling up his sleeves. I'll deal with Bella. Keep your hair on.   
  
Auriga managed a nervous laugh as Sirius strode past her. I might have a small problem. . .doing that! Her shoulders heaved slightly as she sank down on the cool stone floor. she muttered at herself. Just wanted to check the answers, Auriga. Ha! As if Bellatrix Black ever cared about the answers. . . she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.   
  
  
  
She jumped a little at the hissing that sounded in her ear. Oh, God, she'd started hallucinating. Her mother would _kill _her.   
  
a hand with long, thin fingers appeared from the shadows in the corner beside her and thrust her star chart at her.   
  
She quickly recovered it and glanced over it to make sure that Bellatrix hadn't charmed it to read SINISTRA SLIME, and heaved a sigh of relief. Sometimes being a half-blood was definitely not worth the trouble. She was just glad she wasn't Muggleborn. she said softly, turning a curious glance over . She sniffed the air. A very strong scent of alcohol-- firewhisky, from the smell of it. Are you drunk? she asked bluntly.   
  
Y'don't e'ven know whom I'm, Sintra.   
  
You're drunk, she decided, sniffing again. And you've been messing around with Potions, so I'd guess. . . She hesitated. She really hadn't any idea. The mysterious person just snorted, and she didn't bother to offer a guess.   
  
Bugger off fore I h'x you. Stupid halfbloods, good for nothin'.   
  
She hesitated before scurrying off. Normally the very mention of blood would be enough to send her running, but there was some kind of concealed pain behind the slurred sarcasm that made her stop. Thanks again, she said quietly, clutching her star chart close to her. I'll see you around, I guess.   
  
She was halfway down the corridor when she realized what she was forgetting.  
  
Oh, shit, I've got to go find Sirius!  
  
~-~  
  
It's not going to work.   
  
You think? Lily asked sardonically, finally giving up and flopping back against what _felt _like a box. James had nearly suffered a heart attack upon realizing that the closet was shielded from all magic use-- Lily, having retained a few of her mental faculties from the summer hols, had merely pointed out that someone was bound to come along sooner or later, and if he thought that he was going to fall on top of her, she was going to kick upwards.   
  
He had been very quiet for a long moment after that.  
  
James tried, leaning forward on her elbows.  
  
Lily agreed coolly.   
  
What do you want to talk about?  
  
Lily barely refrained from rolling her eyes in the dark.   
  
  
  
Well, if it's a choice between you and that, I'll pick that.   
  
That hurts, Evans. It really does.  
  
She sent him a tiny frown in the dark. If only he didn't have to sound so. . . sincere. It made her conscience speak up. Since when did James actually care what somebody thought about him?   
  
And since when did she start thinking of him as James?  
  
Lily muffled a sigh and leaned back against the wall. She was going mad. And the entire world was going down with her.  
  
You doing all right? Damn him. He had no right to sound. . . concerned.   
  
I'm fine, she said curtly.  
  
I meant what I said before, you know.   
  
What, the part where you said that you wished that you'd eaten all the Chocolate Frogs while you'd had the chance? Lily asked wryly. Because I believed you when you said it.   
  
James gave a quick laugh. Er, no. He sounded nervous. I meant the part about giving me a chance.   
  
She sighed deeply. She should have known. Nifflers don't change their desires. Look, it's cute, but--  
  
I know I was a prat at fifteen, James broke in quickly. And I'm sorry. I'd apologize to everyone if I thought it would do any good. Hell, I might even apologize to Snivel-- Snape. If I thought it would make you think of me any differently.   
  
Lily's disobedient heart was skipping. _Shut up, shut up, shut up,_ she ordered her mind.   
  
I'm sure you're nice and everything, she said awkwardly, wiping her sweating palms on her robes. But you're really not my type. Sorry.   
  
You never know, James offered quietly.   
  
No, I-- She stopped mid sentence, realizing too late what he was trying to pull. Oh, come on. That's not fair.   
  
Neither's judging me without a second chance, James shot back.   
  
Lily scowled at him. It would have been a greater comfort if she'd known he could have seen it.   
  
she capitulated. she added quickly. If we're out of here in half an hour or less!   
  
She felt the beginnings of a triumphant smile until the door obligingly slid open, revealing the shining corridor before them.   
  
_Oh, sod it. It's just one date. After this, I can hate him as much as I want. _  
  
she said warningly, giving up on the fight. Fine. She'd go out with James Potter. Just once. And you don't try to snog me.   
  
Aw, but-- He caught sight of her face.   
  
And Sirius Black doesn't come.   
  
Not a problem, James quickly assured her. The happy expression on his face was doing peculiar things to her stomach.   
  
  
  
Hey, Evans, relax! There was the old James Potter. He winked at her. It's just one date, right?   
  
Go away, Potter, she said disdainfully.   
  
See you Saturday, Lily, he said with a grin.   
  
~-~  
  
Oy, Prongs, did you survive The First Date?   
  
Better than you survived Bella, James said with a distinctly lovesick grin.   
  
Sirius said absently, seemingly forgetting the nasty hexes he had limped away from the scene with. Oh, yeah. Hey, Moony and I went looking for that special closet of yours--  
  
Lily's wonderful, James continued dreamily, still not listening to a word Sirius said.   
  
And we found it, only it was. . .   
  
We ordered coffee, and I guess she must have liked that, because then we went for a walk around Hogsmeade.  
  
Er, something different.  
  
And then she even pecked me on the cheek! And we're going out next weekend!   
  
And, well, you know all my excess energy. . . we kind of, um, harnessed it.  
  
The thing is, Padfoot--  
  
Well, my friend, what would you say if--  
  
I think I love--  
  
I think I--   
  
I think it's time we found Peter, they both said hastily, turning scarlet and heading for the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
